Messages to you, my dear Hikaru
by UltimateMalfunction
Summary: It's been five years since the night they lost it all, and Haruhi still needed closure. Five years since Hikaru had passed away unexpectedly. In the past, writing little letters to her late mother and then placing them around her shrine and grave had sufficed. But with this pain, would it even help ease her? Well, what's there to lose? It never hurt to try, now did it? [One-Shot]


**I do no own Ouran Highschool Host Club, all rights go to their respective owners. Please enjoy this story, and please review on things I should do to improve my writing.**

Haruhi was just signing papers for her next case and needed to sign the date for it. It was a simple thing, really, but when she looked up to the calender a familiar pain stuck through her heart. She became frozen and stopped signing the papers, putting down her pen. How could she forget, today was June twenty fourth. Haruhi looked over to the window, sighing carefully as she got up from her seat. It was empty in here; Cold, dead, and empty. There was nobody there to fill the room with chatter and laughter anymore, it was dead silent. All she could hear was the sound of the rain splatting on the window and the rhythmic sound of her own breath. She leaned up against the window, sighing again as she bit her lip.

There was no host club to keep her company anymore. Kaoru got married to someone, and so did Takashi, Tamaki, and Kyouya. They all moved on with their lives and had families. Mitsukuni was single, yes, but he was on the other part of the country training. All that she had left after they were all gone, was Hikaru.

 _Hikaru._

Haruhi could always feel her stomach drop when she heard that name. His name. Hikaru was, second to none, the most wonderful thing that could have ever happened to her. He was so sweet, warm, innocent. He would always fuss over her, making sure she was properly dressed. When ever she got stressed or upset, he would always be there to talk about it. She wasn't perfect, far from it. He and she got into fights occasionally, but they always managed to fix it and compromise. And let's face it, Hikaru was no angel either. Really, no one is. Once they realized that, their marriage was a lot more relaxed.

They got married fifteen years ago, and started a life together. They had twins, a girl and a boy. A few years later, they had another child. Another girl, which they named after Haruhi's late mother, Kotoko. They had three children all-together. they were a happy family, everything they could ever want. That would never last though, because disaster strikes the most fortunate. And with a family so perfect like this, it struck in the worst way possible.

 _Death_

Haruhi could still remember it vividly, driving so much pain back into her heart. It was January, Kotoko was only four months old, and the roads were all snowed in. There was no help, the power lines were down, and nobody knew how to help her. It was panic within the Hitachiin household, total utter panic. They were young, inexperienced parents with other little ones on their hands. Kotoko had gotten a sever case of pneumonia the same time as a massive snow storm had stuck their part of the city in Tokyo. Kotoko died that night from the illness at four months old. It devastated them, and for the longest time, Haruhi blamed herself. She wouldn't eat, she wouldn't leave her bed, she wouldn't speak to anyone. That went on for almost three weeks, and even after that she was still so out of it. Hikaru took a hard hit from it as well, and he too had a similar pattern of behavior. But he had things to do and people to meet with, forcing him out of it sooner.

They eventual recovered, not fully, but mostly. And they continued with their lives and children. Life was good to them, and they eventually were happy again

But he was eventually gone too. Two years had past since their Kotoko died, and then it happened again. Haruhi could barely knew how to handle it, one day they were laughing, the next he was gone. It was all so quick, it went by in a flash. However, she could remember it like it was yesterday.

It was a clear dark night, and they had just gotten to bed. Hikaru had expressed some minor discomfort, but he said it was nothing when she questioned him. It had been going on for months, but Hikaru had insisted that it was nothing and blamed it on stress. But that night, all his faking was going to come crashing down and burst into flames.

At first, it was mere grunting, twisting and turning, but he had assured her it was just something he had eaten. Things started escalating when he started sweating, and started asking her if he should go to the doctors in the morning. Then, in the middle of asking her when he should go, Hikaru let out a screech of pain. Following that, he clutched his stomach; severely alarming Haruhi. He stumbled out of bed, and collapsed to the ground. Haruhi barely had time to react, it was just so sudden. She got out of bed and raced towards him. She held him tight, yelling for one of the help to call an ambulance. Her pleas eventually reached the ears of one of the maids, and an ambulance was called. Hikaru was still screaming, and the tears that strolled down his cheeks left her crying too. She didn't understand what was happening, why was Hikaru in so much pain? What was happening do him? Hikaru was in so much pain, he eventually blacked out.

It didn't take long for the ambulance to race Hikaru off to the hospital. By the time she got there, two children in tow, he was already in the Trauma Bay. Everything went down hill from there. And all she could do was watch from the bay window as he screamed in agony. She could still remember her children's horrified faces, both their eyes portraying the same question _'Why?'_ as they heard the blood curdling screams Hikaru was emitting.

The doctor finally came out, blood strained head to toe. He had a grave look she recognized. The same one given to her father when they told him/her about her mother. Haruhi braced herself for the worst. Hikaru had an enormous cyst that had burst, and was bleeding out. He had lost so much by the time they had gotten him there, that there was nothing left they could have done to save him. They couldn't drain the blood, they couldn't replenish it fast enough, and they couldn't stop the swelling in his stomach.

And before she knew it, she heard the sound she dreaded most. That vulgar sound came out from that cursed machine.

 _Flat line._

That was it, Hikaru was gone. Just like that. Thursday, June Twenty Fourth, at Eleven Forty-Two PM, Hikaru Hitachiin was no long in existence. Her Husband, her lover, her future, was gone. Blown away from this cruel, cruel world.

Hikaru died five years ago as of today, and she has not dated a single person since. She dedicated herself to her work and her last remaining family. Hikaru's parents were extremely generous to her, realizing the position she was in. They never suspected Haruhi to be a gold digger, seeing as she had her own paying job and was extremely independent. In fact, they grew to love Haruhi as if she was their own. So even though Haruhi had a pretty steady income flow, they supplied her and the children the abilities to have the luxuries Hikaru experienced and had given them before he had passed. They payed for their childrens education, which was held at Ouran Academy.

The next generation of Hitachiin twins were both finishing their first year of highschool, the same year that she had met Hikaru. Haruhi would be lying if she said they weren't a little like the first generation. The boy, Reki, was mischievous, but very caring of the younger twin, Miyake. Miyake was more or less like Haruhi, insisting on her inddependence from Reki. But, she was dependent on the elder twin for a lot. Now they didn't have the forbidden sexual tension that Hikaru and Kaoru had, but the two were close in their own way. Both got into plenty of trouble, and were both popular with the ladies and gentlemen at the school. They themselves had started their own unique 'fashion' club, where they designed and sold clothing designed by the two of them. Occasionally the Suoh or Ootori children would drop in and model for them, but mostly it was just those two.

Both remember Hikaru fairly well, after all, they were ten years old when this happened. Haruhi smiled, remembering how Hikaru would fuss over them on how they were dressed as she would pack them lunches. Even if she didn't need too, Hikaru thought it would be a bonding experience. Miyake would cling occasionally to one or the other parent, but she also had an defiance streak from hell. Reki would always play it cool, but when it came to leaving Hikaru for anything other than Haruhi, that was a big no-no. After Hikaru died though, Reki and Miyake leaned on each other. It reminded her of how Hikaru and Kaoru used to be. And sadly, not in a good way. They shut almost everyone else out. They used to talk to almost everyone, but after Hikaru died, they barely said anything. They recovered as time went on, but even today Miyake is usually the silent one.

Haruhi closed her eyes, remembering all the fun they had. Tears spilled over eventually, and it wasn't long till her whole body shook with sobs. "Oh Hikaru... Hikaru come back please..." After all this time, she was still deeply in love with him. "If you could only see us now... Reki made honors... They started a club of her own." That's when she had an grabbed paper, and started writing frantically.

When she was lonely or missed her mother, Haruhi would write letters to her. Then she would save them and take them to her mothers grave or put them next to her shrine. It usually helped, so what was the harm in doing it this time?

 _Dear Hikaru_ ,

 _Hey Hikaru, it's been a few years now. Five, today, actually. How is it in heaven? Did you meet my mom yet? How is it up there? Is Kotoko up there? Do babies age up there? How does it even work up there, assuming you are indeed in heaven. Though, it wouldn't surprise me to find you were actually in hell, you sly devil._

 _We miss you, a lot. Miyake still isn't over it, and neither is Reki. After you died, they wouldn't talk to anyone, barely me even. Miyake still doesn't talk much, in all honesty. They started to heal after they started high school at Ouran. They're getting there though, and so am I. I thought I should tell you how we are all doing. Miyake made her own club, its the fashion club. Reki's in it too. Reki made honors this year, and they both finish their first year today. They both did so well this year. I finally reached my dream of being a lawyer, and right now I'm working on a case about this one guy suing his ex for fraud. Interesting, right?_

 _I still can't believe the twins are done with their first year already. Do you remember our first year, Hikaru? That's the year we met. Remember the Host Club? Wasn't that fun? Still can't believe I broke that vase though, but it was for the best. I met you because of it. It was fun pretending to be a boy, sure it got old sometimes, but I guess it was fun. I miss that. Hey, Hikaru, before you died, did you know I truly I loved you? I used to worry I didn't show you enough that I did. I still love you, and I always will. I have been told I need to move on, but we both know I'm not that strong._

 _I love you,_

-Haruhi

Haruhi paused, before folding in two and putting it in her drawer. "Hikaru, I hope you can read this.." She knew that it wasn't ever going to happen, but she could at least try. In a way, it made her feel better. Like he was still there, just gone for a little.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Haruhi, Hikaru had been watching over them the whole time. He knew everything. Hikaru trotted around with Kotoko in his arms all the time, pointing to things for her. He frowned and tried to scold Reki, he wanted to comfort Miyake, and most of all, he wanted to help Haruhi.

But the most he could ever do, is respond to a letter. Even if he wasn't direct, he knew Haruihi would get the message. She was smart, it wouldn't take much to figure it out. He knew it from the bottom of his heart.


End file.
